


Once More Unto the Breach - Memories from the Dominion Occupation of Deep Space Nine

by WerewolvesAreReal



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Dominion War, Epistolary, Gen, Non-Linear Narrative, Occupation of Deep Space Nine, Unreliable Perspectives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolvesAreReal/pseuds/WerewolvesAreReal
Summary: Combining the efforts of Federation researchers, internal communications, and the personal writing of Jake Sisko.





	Once More Unto the Breach - Memories from the Dominion Occupation of Deep Space Nine

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't actually watched the full Dominion-war arc for awhile - years - so let me know if there are any major mistakes, please! This was just gathering dust so I figured I'd post it.

It was strange, being the son of the Emissary.

I never really enjoyed it. When we first began living on Deep Space Nine I was still too upset with my mom's death to really care much about dad's status as the messiah of an alien civilization. Maybe it was just too big an idea to handle. By the time it really started to sink in, I had been there for weeks, months already, and was used to Bajorans nodding their heads and calling him 'Emissary'. And staring at me, too, knowing me for my father's son.

But there's nothing in the Bajoran prophecies about the Emissary's son, no special expectations for me, so I rested easy and ignored them. They mostly ignored me too, except maybe when some politician was trying to find a way to eel up to dad. The Dominion Occupation was different.

Suddenly, the Emissary was gone, and Bajor was facing the possibility of something horrible – a return to the lifestyle they had endured under Cardassian control for over 50 years. The Dominion promised things would be different, that they came as friends and partners; originally, the Cardassians had promised the same. Some Cardassians still swear it had been that way, always, and that the Bajorans who curse the memory of that long period are merely ungrateful...

So dad was gone. But I was there. And the Vorta and Jem'Hadar knew enough about Bajoran politics not to hurt me. Many things about alien civilizations confused them, because I don't think they had enough compassion, enough empathy to try and understand customs outside their own, but they understood the ways of god and faith and reverence. I was connected in some obscure way to the Bajoran idea – however foolish and wrong this notion was to the Vorta – of the divine. I could not be touched.

I was safe, at least while Dominion power was uncertain, and with this safety the Bajorans started to look to me. Some of them, I saw, wondered what spark of righteous strength my father must surely have left behind in me, and I knew I would disappoint them. Others looked to me, and I could see that they were thinking that my father would, at least, come back for his son if nothing else.

\- sometimes I wonder if the Bajorans ever fully realized just how much my father came to love them.

- _Memoirs_ of Jake Sisko

 

* * *

 

> Prior to their aggressive first contact with Federation and Ferengi representatives in the Gamma Quadrant, the Dominion was considered a stable hegemony. The size of Dominion territory had been unchanged from the years 989-2370 by the Federation calendar. It is unknown to us why the Dominion chose to pursue aggressive territory expansion, much less why they began with the Alpha Quadrant. Dr. Julian Bashir(1) proposes that the entire inter-Quadrant war was, to quote, “the result of an obsessive-compulsive need to order the universe to their liking. The Founders used the Dominion to bring all major Gamma-Quadrant powers under their control. Faced with the willful, alien chaos of the Alpha Quadrant, they felt obligated to stretch their power again, never even stopping to consider that things might not go so well this time...”
> 
> _(1)-Dr. Julian Bashir worked on Deep Space Nine 2369-2373 and 2374-2379, and served as medic on the USS Defiant for several months during the war. Considered an expert on Founder physiology and psychology due to his long acquaintance with the Bajoran-raised Founder Odo'Ital, Dr. Bashir was given a special award after the Battle of Cardassia for services pivotal to the war effort – although those services remain classified to this day._
> 
> - _Thoughts Behind the War,_ by Ezri Dax

 

* * *

 

> **Public Announcement:**
> 
> In response to rumors that have arisen regarding the visitors from the honorable Dominion, the people of Bajor should be advised that the Provisional Government of Bajor has, with a vote of 14-5 and the advice of the honored Emissary, consented to hosting guests from the Gamma Quadrant on the space-station currently known as Deep Space Nine. There is no need for alarm. Per agreement no Dominion citizens will set foot on Bajor during the term of their stay.
> 
> We hope that our relationship with the Dominion proves beneficial for all involved. Please be courteous to our guests, and heed the new rules, regulations, and penalties which have been posted for your convenience.
> 
> _-The Provisional Council of Bajor_

 

* * *

 

I used to think the Promenade of Deep Space Nine was the best point in the galaxy to watch different cultures intersect. I've traveled on dozens of worlds, ships, and space-stations over the past few years, but the local Bajoran influence coupled with the high ship traffic caused by the nearby wormhole have made this station a center of unique commerce unparalleled in the Alpha Quadrant. But today, as with the past week, the Promenade is empty. Every few minutes a lone Bajoran – someone who refused to evacuate, someone who clung to their home and regretted it – runs quickly through the halls and ducks into a room. Our security chief, Odo, has nothing to fear from our new leaders; he paces the empty Promenade and the rest of the station in unceasing, useless patrols. Somewhere a Bajoran hymn rises, then stops abruptly as Jem'hadar punish the speakers for blasphemy and false-worship.

This is the effect of the Dominion Occupation.

The native Bajoran species has just recently overcome decades of rule by the Cardassians, who established a military presence and called Bajor a 'colony world'. Bajoran language, religion, culture, and technology have all suffered as a result. But the provisional government of Bajor has promised that the Dominion will harm none of their traditions, and that capitulation to Dominion rule will provide them with safety. After a hard-won war and a long fight for freedom, Bajorans have surrendered to new rule without protest after only three years.

The Vorta and Jem'hadar soldiers who have overtaken Deep Space Nine promised that no one here will be hurt – that their lives can continue as normal under the rule of the Founders. I think it would be more true to say that the Dominion wants to establish a new normal; we're all still waiting to see what it will be.

_-Excerpt from article 'The First Week*',_ by Jake Sisko.

_*This article was suppressed by Dominion occupying forces of Deep Space Nine and later published retroactively._

 

* * *

 

> Following the Borg encounter at Wolf 359, the combat fleet of the United Federation of Planets was severely weakened. Despite this, only minimal efforts were put toward strengthening the fleet. Relations with the Klingon Empire were flourishing and unprecedented, the Breen Confederacy, Cardassian Empire and Tholian Assembly were neutral, separate parties, and there was no reason to suspect hostilities from the Romulan front. All 'local' military superpowers were facing a revolutionary era of civility, if not always friendship. President Jaresh-Inyo declared with modesty that he seemed to have come into office in a “Golden Age” of interplanetary peace and cooperation.
> 
> Many historians attribute this deceptive peace for the Federation's lack of defenses at the start of the Dominion War.
> 
> _-The Dominion War: A Federation Perspective,_ by S. McNeil

 

> Though the Federation labeled the Dominion a potential threat after their first aggressive encounter in 2371, little action was taken during the two-year 'cold war' that resulted. Then-Commander Benjamin Sisko, Emissary of Bajor, had the most contact with Vorta and Jem'Hadar representatives on Deep Space Nine. Though he warned Starfleet of Dominion hostilities, historians believe the position of Deep Space Nine on the fringe of Federation space may have detracted from his credibility. Others contest this, citing the nearly disastrous temporary military coup of Earth by Admiral Leyton as an example of Sisko's reach. Admiral Leyton nearly instituted martial law by manipulating public hysteria surrounding the Founder's reputed shape-shifting abilities in 2372, an act forestalled by Sisko himself.
> 
> Still, there is no arguing that the Federation was ill-prepared when the Dominion made its move into the Alpha Quadrant.
> 
> _-The Dominion War: A Federation Perspective,_ by S. McNeil

 

* * *

 

> **Starfleet Communications Log: Exchange Between Admiral Nechevya and Admiral Coresco, 2372**
> 
>  
> 
> To Adm. Coresco:
> 
> From Adm. Nechevya:
> 
> Sh'ten, I'm still not sure about this. That whole attempted coup seemed very conveniently timed.
> 
>  
> 
> To Adm. Nechevya:
> 
> From Adm. Coresco:
> 
> Of course it seemed convenient, Denise; coups have to be timed well. I know Commander Sisko. He's not involved in any plots, and if he thinks this Dominion is a threat, I believe him.
> 
>  
> 
> To Adm. Coresco:
> 
> From Adm. Nechevya:
> 
> That's not what you were saying earlier.
> 
>  
> 
> To Adm. Nechevya:
> 
> From Adm. Coresco:
> 
> Alright, I can't imagine they're a serious enough problem to warrant the fuss Benjamin and Bajor are creating. I've never even heard of them before, so the Dominion can't be that important. But better safe than sorry.
> 
> Anyway, I'm retiring in a year. Not my problem.

 

* * *

 

Dad,

We were able to hack some of the communications with Quark's help. I'm sure Odo and Kira told you about that in their messages, so I'm not going to talk about it. Things are getting a little better here, I guess. You don't need to worry about me; I think that Weyoun guy doesn't really know what to do with me, but he's ordered the Jem'hadar to specifically leave me alone. Nog is having a bit more trouble, but Odo managed to help him out ~~and stop him from getting executed~~ and stop him from getting in trouble.

Most of the Bajorans seem okay. The first week or two was pretty tense, but Odo has been talking to Weyoun and convincing him to ease up. Major Kira has been really great, too, but I think the Jem'hadar are getting annoyed with her ~~and I'm kinda worried about what will happen if she keeps challenging them.~~

~~Weyoun keeps saying that there's no way the Federation can win this war, but I know you'll be okay. They have a lot of ships coming through the wormhole, though. Some are bigger than any of the Dominion ships we saw before. But Starfleet is prepared, right? And you're probably not on the frontline in the~~ ~~_Defiant._ ~~ ~~But I hope~~

There's no way the Dominion can defeat the whole Federation. I'm sure this war won't last very long. Tell everyone hi for me, dad.

I love you.

_-_ Jake Sisko, 2373*.

_*Note: This message did not reach its intended recipient._

 

* * *

 

> Of course it is acknowledged that the Founders had a considerable advantage in terms of espionage. Even aside from their ability to perfectly infiltrate major governmental positions, the Dominion government found itself perfectly secure. Vorta and Jem'Hadar were both highly resistant to interrogations and unlikely to actually have any significant knowledge of war-plans, being highly distrusted by the Founders; and the Great Link itself was, of course, somewhat problematic in terms of infiltration. Some Medusans profess to having served as telepathic spies during the war, but these claims are mostly disregarded. This lack of substantial, reputable information, coupled with a general deficiency in our understanding of Dominion culture, was a huge setback to Federation forces during the war.
> 
> _-New Secrets: Espionage in the Dominion War,_ by K.B. Nolan

* * *

 

To Jake:

From Nog:

Is it readie?

 

To Nog:

From Jake:

This is going to be great

…

Hey, did it work?

 

To Jake:

From Nog:

They didntt react at all!! Their covered in painte and one just called for facilytys and now there standin in the paint

 

To Nog:

From Jake:

I guess Jem'hadar don't get embarrassed. How else do you think we can bother them?

 

To Group:

From ODO:

Jem'hadar don't get embarrassed; they do get annoyed. As do I. My office, boys, now.

* * *

  

> The destruction of the Federation's USS Odyssey in a kamikaze attack by Dominion fighters is today considered the official start of the Dominion War. This attack took place in the Gamma Quadrant where the Odyssey, accompanied by the USS Mekong and USS Orinoco, attacked three Jem'hadar ships. This was the first engagement of Dominion and Federation forces, and the three Starfleet vessels found themselves overwhelmed. The Odyssey's commander, Captain Keogh, diverted power from shields to focus on assault just before being rammed by the opposing ships. The Orinoco and Mekong were able to escape due to its sacrifice, bearing reports of the attack which would cause Starfleet to prepare for more serious conflict. Today many criticize the continued incursions of Starfleet forces into the Gamma Quadrant, blaming Starfleet's exploratory missions for the start of the Dominion War. 
> 
> _-Forgotten Motives: The Long War,_ by T'rel Anamoshan

 

* * *

 

**PRIVATE**

**DO NOT OPEN**

 

Today some of the Bajorans were talking and saying that maybe this is all the fault of the Federation. They say that if the Federation never took over Deep Space Nine, if we never found the wormhole, if we never explored the Gamma Quadrant... etc., etc., etc.

I can't really blame them. They have a right to be upset. Sometimes I think the Starfleet way of doing stuff is pretty bad, too. And I know the situation is making everyone uneasy.

I really hope this wasn't our fault.

_-_ Jake Sisko, _Journal Entry #10_

* * *

 

> As the casualty lists mounted, Starfleet officers began to be affected by a devastating loss of morale. On some worlds volunteers flocked to recruitment centers, outraged by the Dominion's temerity; on other worlds the centers had to close entirely for lack of support. Meanwhile veterans who were more inclined toward scientific exploration than combat deserted by the thousands. To this day there remains a total of 13,245 listed AWOL officers, but no one seems eager to prosecute them.
> 
> _-Lost Soldiers,_ by Dr. Selkvik

>  
> 
> By relative standards in the Alpha Quadrant, the conflict now known as 'The Dominion War' was relatively short. It cannot be compared to the Federation's frequent fighting with the Klingon Empire, who despite periods of dubious peace were essentially warring for more than a century. The lasting 'cold war' with the Romulan Star Empire lasted even longer. Nevertheless, the number of fatalities and other losses during the Dominion War exceeded all expectations. Lack of morale probably contributed heavily to the Federation's quickly fraying strategies. Researchers still debate the reason for the Dominion's full retreat following the Battle of Cardassia.
> 
> _-Lost Soldiers,_ by Dr. Selkvik

 

* * *

 

Private Log of Major Kira Nerys:

I want to kick that sleazeball Weyoun out an airlock. Today he was talking about a battle - said that over 90 Federation ships had been destroyed. 90! In a 'great victory for the Dominion'. I don't know if Sisko and the others were on one of those ships. I warned him not to tell Jake, but you never know with Weyoun.

That minefield around the wormhole is the only thing keeping the Federation from being completely destroyed - and even now it seems like the Dominion is winning, using just a fraction of their forces. It's possible Weyoun is lying about the battle, but it's not as though he would have a reason. Bajor has already lost.

I like to think that unjust governments can't win forever. The Cardassians ruled Bajor for fifty years, though. We beat them in the end, but every war has a cost. We can't keep that wormhole blocked forever and they know it - Jem'hadar soldiers are clearing away the mines even now. If reinforcements come from the Gamma Quadrant the Federation won't stand a chance...

 

 

* * *

 

**PRIVATE**

**DO NOT OPEN**

Kira said something today about how she keeps thinking about the Occupation. Weyoun isn't anything like Dukat, and the Jem'hadar barely seem like people sometimes, but I get what she means. They're trying to make all of this normal. And it's kind of working.

The station is getting a little better, I guess, if you can call it that. Today a party of travelers flew in on a little merchant ship and they're trading out on the Promenade. Everyone's a bit nervous ~~since the Jem'hadar look like they really want to kill someone~~ but it's sort of nice to see people talking and laughing again.

Kira didn't look happy. She said, “I feel like a collaborator,” when Weyoun was talking about how great it is to see everyone adjusting.

I know it's a bit girly to keep a journal ~~but I am a writer and Starfleet officers write logs, don't they?~~ but I think it's important. There aren't a lot of records of the Cardassian Occupation, not from the perspective of the Bajorans; they weren't given a lot of technology or freedom to work with. I hope this 'Occupation' doesn't actually get that bad, but I still want to record it. And anyway it might help me think. I can't even joke around with Nog without those creepy Jem'hadar guards walking over and just staring at us.

~~Sometimes I wonder if all the Jem'hadar want to work for the Vorta because I know there were good Cardassians but~~

I feel almost like I shouldn't complain. I definitely shouldn't compare the Vorta to the Cardassians, because I've heard tons of awful stories about things the Cardassians did. But the Bajorans didn't get a choice in this, really. They had to accept the Dominion, so it's not all different. It's just hard to really hate the Dominion when it's still pretty easy for people to just live their lives and keep being people.

I think that's basically how the Vorta want us to think. That's what scares me.

_-_ Jake Sisko, _Journal Entry #1_

* * *

  

> There have been claims, unsupported and often retracted, that there exists a secret branch of Starfleet Intelligence known only as 'Section 31' which exists beyond the censure of any other force. Members of both Starfleet and the Federation Bureaucracy deny claims of it's existence, but numerous reports of this mysterious sub-organization were made public during the tumultuous Dominion Wars. Jake Sisko, famous for his collection of reports from Deep Space Nine during the Dominion-Bajoran Occupation and later during the war itself, is the most credible source to have put these speculations into print. Though its existence is officially denied, it has been implied that Section 31 was made at the same time as Starfleet's conception, but later passed into obscurity even amongst the highest echelons of Starfleet itself. The implications for Starfleet have been debated frequently since the war, but many scholars contest that few powers exist long without secret forces, and consider Section 31 a group that exemplifies the Terran phrase, 'the end justifies the means'.
> 
> _-The Dominion War: Federation Conspiracies,_ by Tavok B'sulidd Iileyr Jrrysil.

 

> Though rumors surrounding the existence of a secret intelligence agency flourished during the Dominion War, most serious scholars consider the very thought ludicrous. No such agency could have existed without the knowledge and consent of Starfleet admiralty, as rumors claim. More likely the idea of Section 31 was created as Dominion or Cardassian propaganda in a marginally successful attempt to shake interstellar faith in the United Federation of Planets.
> 
> _-The Dominion War: Debunking Conspiracies,_ by Luther Sloan II.

 

 

 

**COMMUNICATION FROM DESIGNATION WEYOUN 5 RE: DEEP SPACE NINE, ALPHA QUADRANT**

 

> ...and finally, I have seen no hint of the rumored Section 31. Questioning through the station has not revealed any knowledge of surreptitious activity, though we continue to watch the bartender, Quark. He has already attempted to send illegal communications on several instances, which leads our operatives to believe he may be a highly placed spy.
> 
> Founder-Odo also dislikes Quark. We will continue to observe the situation and bring glory to the Dominion...

 

* * *

 

**PRIVATE**

**DO NOT OPEN**

 

Today Weyoun was acting weird at the bar, and then he straight-out asked if Quark was a spy. For the Federation of Planets! Odo was nearby and he just started laughing.

He also kept a straight face when he told Weyoun that Quark was _definitely_ a spy. Unfortunately Vorta don't get sarcasm, but I think Quark will be okay. Probably.

_-_ Jake Sisko, _Excerpt from Log Entry #14_

 

* * *

 

> By all accounts Weyoun numbers 4-9 had very genial, likeable personalities. As diplomats their series was intended to easily socialize with a myriad of species, and their influence and success in brokering treaties would suggest that their overtures were well-received...
> 
> - _1, 2, 20: Vortas as Individuals and Series,_ a study conducted by the Trill Institute of Joining

 

* * *

 

**Record-book, Quark's**

30 barrels altair water

~~50 sacks raktajino beans~~

~~Red tea~~

~~Synthale?~~

 

Canceling all orders until further notice. Stocks will probably last another three years as-is. You'd think I'd be making a huge profit, because Weyoun is driving everyone straight to drink, but no one wants to sit at a bar these days.

The Dominion is  _terrible_ for business.

* * *

 

> One of the unique qualities of Dominion rule is that life was often unchanged when forces conquered worlds. Though some minor laws might be revised, and both Vorta and Jem'hadar forces also emphasized the importance of absolute obedience to the Founders where they landed, only worlds necessary to the war-effort were severely effected by their presence. Unusually, the Dominion seemed to have no specific purpose in their ongoing conquest. They did not mine worlds of materials, they did not transplant their own citizens to new planets (barring those forces necessary to subdue local populations), and they did not even institute wide-scale cultural changes to fit with their own worldview. Often unprovoked, always relentless, the Dominion offered a new and disconcerting face of war which baffled veterans and civilians alike.
> 
> _-The Dominion War: A Federation Perspective,_ by S. McNeil

 

> ...many conflicting reports have come from the Gamma Quadrant regarding the Dominion. Here in the Federation the changelings and their underlings are known for their cunning, subterfuge, and the chaos that descended on worlds like Betazed and Cardassia. Among the Alpha-Quadrant, the changelings gained an odd mythology even among other member-worlds of the Dominion. For generations planets submitted to rule by the Founders without understanding who, or what, they served. Those planets with the smallest understanding of the changelings were almost unaffected by what is called the 'Dominion War', and upon questioning species such as the Dron reacted with surprise at the knowledge that any war had occurred at all.
> 
> - _The Gamma Quadrant,_ by N. McKay
> 
>  

* * *

 

**TO {{{{ERROR}}}}:**

**FROM {{{{sdfjkgsdlErrorsdfs?dnm?l64}}}:**

I am afraid I can't help you, Legate. If you expect insight into their motivations I am afraid I am baffled; if you want weaknesses, you already know them from general propaganda. And your accusations are really deeply hurtful. As always, I only want to ensure the best possible future for Cardassia - 

* * *

 

 

  **REPORT ON CROP YIELDS IN MUSILLA PROVINCE 2373 (Excerpt provided by Bajor Ministry of Agriculture):**

...grain yields remain with normal percentages with a 2.4% increase from 2372. Hasha-fruit yield has increased by 12.1%, while marono has fallen 3.2%, which could indicate....

* * *

> In the immediate aftermath of the Dominion Occupation of Deep Space Nine certain researchers, mostly from Cardassia, pointed to that planet's recent subjugation under Cardassian rule as evidence that Bajorans were naturally subservient, were naturally ready to follow stronger powers on the intergalactic platform. Others used their worship of their Prophets, a faith which was religious and by no means all-consuming, as proof of a weak and submissive nature. Attempts were made to blame Bajor's latest situation on Bajorans themselves.
> 
> There are several reasons which might be offered for this 'theory'. It could be argued that people wanted a justification that would allow them to ignore Bajor's plight: it could be said that the Federation's general wariness of strong religious faith made them distrusting of a planet so deeply entrenched in tradition as Bajor was, and is. But there seems to be a simpler explanation. The Federation was not prepared for the Dominion War, and it became easier for fearful citizens to claim that Bajor was not just at fault for its situation, but that no one else could ever be harmed in the same way. Sometimes fear leads to desperate action, and sometimes it leads to idleness.
> 
> _-Thoughts Behind the War,_ by Ezri Dax

 

* * *

 

**PRIVATE**

**DO NOT OPEN**

I'm starting to feel like we were paranoid for nothing. The Jem'hadar are still creepy but Weyoun isn't that bad. The Bajorans seem to be doing okay. Major Kira is still angry – Kira is always angry – but now she seems more upset with Odo than anyone from the Dominion. I don't really understand why. She talks a lot with her officers but the rest of the station is pretty much fine.

I hope the war ends soon. The Dominion could decide they're satisfied with Bajor and stop expanding. Then dad could come home. Deep Space Nine wouldn't be the same but it would be pretty close.

I told one of the Vedeks that I thought the Dominion might be okay and he gave me a funny look, and said, “It's true that nothing ever stays the same, but adaption to dangerous circumstances can be fatal, young Sisko.” Then he asked if I wanted to pray so I went somewhere else. That little temple on the station is really busy lately.

Maybe Nog and I will try rounding up some of the kids to play a game tomorrow. A few came along with one of the merchant ships, and the Jem'hadar have finally stopped threatening Nog whenever he walks by.

_-_ Jake Sisko, _Journal Entry #32_

 

* * *

 

> The thing about about this particular form of hostile takeover is that it isn't hostile at all. The change is subtle, pervasive. Occupying forces are gentle and reasonable at first; and no one dares resist in case this changes. So there is complacency at the beginning, right until the noose starts to tighten; but by then, it's too late. The vilest of villains are the best at feigning kindness.
> 
> _-Excerpt from 'Anslem',_ by Jake Sisko.

 

 


End file.
